Wet and Dry Cement
by themapples
Summary: To want and love something just barely out of reach. If he went any closer it would violate everything, but there is wet AND dry cement. HxB


Disclaimer: Duh! I don' own notin'…

* * *

**Set in Stone**

This takes place after one of the tournaments. It was inspired by another HxB fanfic. I not being exact with the actual game so bare with me. So it'll be in first person this chapter, and third omniscient the next. Well, here goes!

* * *

My mother was a beautiful woman. Perhaps the kindest person I have ever met, considering the life I've had, she might have been the only caring person I've ever known. She always cared about me and her friends and family before herself. Father had died earlier on. I don't have any significant memories of him. If my mother had loved him, then I guess he would've been decent. When my father died, my mother was extremely forlorn. However, she had always tried to hide her sorrow from all her friends and family. She must have really loved him... Grandma bought her a cat, to give her something to keep off of her mind. It was a gentle grey cat. Mother adored that cat and took wonderful care even though we sometimes didn't have enough money for a full dinner for ourselves. I would help take care of it when she was busy. 

Unfortunately, we couldn't continue with sharing what little we had with the cat. Mother would never want to part with it, so she remarried. He wasn't the best husband, least to say _father_, but he helped put money on the table. However, he opposed how much Mother would take care of the cat, and not pamper or slave around for him. He would take his anger out on me and the cat. Mother had a sweet heart. She didn't dare shout or yell at the risk of being hit or making it worse for me or the cat. One day, he had had enough of the grey furball. To prevent getting the cat killed, I put him under a milk case so that he wouldn't run away and be seen. But _he_ found him and had dragged the case to the yard. He sprayed the case with the garden hose while the poor cat was still inside. The cat died from the temperature drop and cold water. Mother was sad, but once again never showed it.

I had tried to help, but only made things worse. Stupid. Stupid. I had made a vow to never hurt a living thing ever again.

* * *

Apparently, I violated my vow. Killing for a living really takes the mind off the fact of life. Assasination is a fulfilling job. It fill most of the void of love and living. 

Then there was the assignment of Douglas Fame. Hired by Donovan, I was ordered to kill him. Once the target was taken out, I came for my reward. Nothing. Take down one of the most powerful people of DOATEC and what do I recieve, nothing. I should kill him too. Just to show what happens when you break promises, but he isn't after me. Not just yet. I will get him, but now is not the time.

Helena Fame was the heir to the whole mess. She was the only remaining blood left to the money-hungered corporation. She's the cornerstone that holds all of it together. Not only DOATEC, but also all our lives. Donovan, the cheeky arse knows she's in danger.

I had heard about the attepts on her life. A rose shouldn't be cut simply becuase someone doesn't care for its certain color. Helena Fame doesn't deserve to die.

I work for myself, and for her. We made a deal. It was never considered her best decision, but an enemy of your enemy is your friend. She needs all the eyes and ears she has. To think that this woman's father's blood was on my hands, and yet she would willing let me stand at her side. I work for her, to work for myself.

* * *

Living in a mansion is overwhelming. I had asked to live with my own quarters off the grounds, but she insisted. Dammit. I follow her around as if I am an assisstant. Never getting _too_ close, just treading behind and out of her way. Sometimes I wonder why she would even let me stay. Sure, she could probably take care of herself. With her training, I was surprised she would even think to hire me. Unfortunately, there is a single vital variable that may well bring everything down. 

Nicholas Hartegan is her real assisstant. Helper of what, I don't know. He seems to be a usual worker that she could hire, but most likely sent from Donovan to spy on her. If I had any solid evidence, my hands would be around his neck, and he would no longer be a question. Hartegan never seemed to be making any progress with what she tells him to do. He's only tracing her every move and staring at her whenever she looked the other way. The bastard always had an excuse to _try_ to enter her room. I say try because she usually knew the counter to what he was looking for. Whenever she was caught at a dead end, she would drop his hopes by telling him to wait for her in the morning. She's smarter than you think, Hartegan.

Then again, that's what I admire. Not only beautiful, but she is also intelligent. It still amazes me how she could have the whole world dumped on her head and still hold her ground. It takes guts to continue on like she did. She is now the head of a major corporation, Helena Fame, daughter of the infamous Douglas Fame.

But in the end, it's her eye catching appearance that makes everyone stop in wonder. A product of greed, and yet she is so untainted. Hartegan isn't only distracted by the wealth, but by the physical being.

I could tell that the perverted jerk was jealous. He may be in closer perimeter to her, seven-eighths of the day, but _I'm_ the one she wants to talk to. But, I shouldn't. You should never let emotions interfere with your work. It takes only a missed thought and everything goes to waste. How can I concentrate when something so magnificent, so brilliant, is in front of me? Why would this effect me, me of all people. Still, I can't get the picture out of my head.

I remember the one day that she had gone out for a morning dip. The summer sun was peeking out from the soft clouds. I couldn't help but stare when she walked out in her bluish-teal swimming _attire_. The damned Nicholas Hartegan was following her once again. I was astounded he kept his form eventhough he was barely a foot away from her.

"Unless you are going to join me in the water, which I doubt is ever going to happen, you should let me continue to the pool by myself." she said.

"Oh, but I-" Nicholas began.

"Just relax, it's not like I don't know how to swim." And with that, she ran off the diving board and dove into the cool, blue liquid.

Exactly like a swan. She had flowed and glided in the water like she was flying. Hartegan had been left on the sidelines with nothing to do but take in the scene like I had.

The part that made me lightheaded was when she climbed _out_ of the pool. The water made thin streams down her body. Droplets clung to her arms before they made their inevitable trip toward the ground. With arms so sleek and elegant, you would never guess how much pain they could bring. As the water trailed down to her legs, I noticed that she was very well fit. Her golden hair flowed down past her waist like a curtain of sunshine. The rays from the sky caught onto the beads of water, making her glow. She was made by the feather touch of angels.

Hartegan was ogling her once again. She either didn't notice, or brushed it aside. When she was headed for the sliding door back into her home, she noticed me standing there and looked at me curiously. I had only just realized that I, too, was locked onto the picture in front of me. She walked over with a devious glint in her eye. I strained myself to keep my gaze on her deep blue eyes. It was difficult not to let your vision wander...

"Anything wrong with what you see?" she questioned teasingly. Her hand was on her hip, and a gorgeous smile was carved onto her face. The look of her just made me grin.

"You are going to get cold." I said.

Seeing as the conversation wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she turned and started back toward the house.

"Well I guess I'll get a towel then." she stated over her shoulder.

Nicholas was frozen to the spot. All he would ever get from her was a nod or "hmm", while I just had to stand there. As her walked past, Hartegan gave me a deathly glare.

Funny, smart, beautiful, and wealthy. Isn't that always how it is? Just an inch out of reach? What more could you want?

For one thing, _I want her alive..._


End file.
